A Moment in the Life - Legends of Tomorrow Edition
by Forfangirls
Summary: Every wondered what it's like inside our favorite character's heads? Spend five minutes in their minds. Request a character in the DM's or Reviews. (Feel free to DM me a character from any other fandom on the list in my bio!) Will update randomly
1. Sara Lance - Morning Routine

**6am in Sara Lance's Personal Quarters**

 _Push dagger- check, Seal knives- check and check… Fairbairn-Sykes fighting knives- check, check, and check… Bowie, check. Bundeswehr… check. No what am I forgetting…_

Sara turned and surveyed her barren room with a soldier's eye.

"One good thing about dying, I guess; you lose a lot of junk you've been hanging onto," she muttered to herself.

 _Now, what am I forgetting? Something on my desk? No…. Bed? No- haven't been near it since that last nightmare the other..._

Laurel's voice rang through her head saying _"Don't think about it Sara!"_

Hmm…

Sara walked to the wall opposite her bed and opened a wall panel, revealing a full-length mirror.

"What am I forgetting…" she muttered, snapping her fingers to make herself remember. "Oh! My jacket!"

Sara got halfway to her wardrobe before stopping, her face breaking into a smug grin, and walked backwards towards the mirror until she stood in front of it once more.

"Eh, I don't really need a jacket."

Sara turned to the side to check out her _other_ equipment.

"And even if you do…" she said to herself in the mirror, " You can always steal Len's coat."

With that thought in mind and a smile on her face, the White Canary proceeded out her door to get her morning coffee.


	2. Leonard Snart - Thoughts on an Assassin

Leonard Snart, robber of ATM's, was lying on his bed with his hands on his stomach thinking very deep and complex thoughts...

 _Bored._

He sighed and swung himself around the bed, sitting upright with his feet on the floor.

 _Wonder what they're doing in the bridge…_

The gray walls and doors blurred as Leonard walked through the halls like a shark. Mindless strides and ears perked for signs of life.

Behind him, a flash of white caught his eye.

Mouth curled in a wiry smile, Leonard said "Assassin."

"Crook" replied Sara.

"On your way to the bridge?"

"Yup" Sara said with resentment, "figured they'd be arguing by now."

As the two approached the bridge raised voices could be heard.

Sara rolled her eyes and looked at Len who simply said, "Surprise, surprise."

The pair walked in and listened to today's debate. For what felt like an hour, Sara looked from person to person trying to figure out each point of view. Leonard, however, kept his eyes trained on the floor.

Loud voices giving him a headache, he was about to leave when Sara spoke. Suddenly the spot of gray floor he was staring at became white and yellow with big blue eyes.

 _I didn't make a conscious decision to look up when she spoke…_

 _I don't do anything without a conscious decision…_

 _So why…_

 _Oh wait she's speaking!_

 _Why do I care?_

 _Because it's Sara!_

Leonard's eyes widened slightly as he stared at Sara. She glanced at him and when their eyes met Leonard realized something important-

 _It's Sara._


	3. Ray Palmer - Tired and Unravelled

Set after Shogun (Legends 2X03) in the mind of Ray Palmer, who has just helped destroy the A.T.O.M. suit.

* * *

Raymond Palmer was a billionaire laying on a time ship wondering why his eyes were so itchy and his feet so sore.

 _Ugh, what time is it?_

Ray rolled over to read the digital (too-bright-for-this-hour) clock on the nightstand.

 _1:47 am?_

"So much for beauty sleep," Ray grumbled, slowly sitting up and turning out of bed. When his feet hit the cold metal floor of the Waverider, he pulled them back up towards him. After a brief inner battle with himself, he stood up and walked to the closet. "Hey Gideon, make a cup of coffee in the kitchen. Stay quiet though!"

 _Wouldn't want to wake Mick... or worse, Sara!_

Gideon's voice came softly through the speakers in his cabin, "Yes, Mr. Palmer."

 _Where are they?_

 _I know Gideon washed them..._

 _I remember putting them right... oh, wait._

 _There they are, right where you left them... come on Ray!_

After putting on his favorite blue flannel sweatpants, billionaire genius Ray Palmer walked to the kitchen to get some coffee.

The walk to the kitchen and performing the monotonous task of asking Gideon to make coffee was oddly blank and quiet for Ray. He was rarely up this late, and never without anything to do.

 _Last time this happened must've been- must have been after Anna was killed._

 _You didn't sleep for weeks... didn't sleep well for months._

As Ray walked to the workshop to get to work, he continued to think back on the last year.

 _Buried yourself in your job. Bought Queen Consolidated to keep you busy so you wouldn't run out of things to do, so you'd never be bored._

 _Then you met Felicity. The nightmares stopped, but the guilt remained._

Ray reminded himself; _guilt went away when you became the A.T.O.M. You becoming a hero gave her death and life meaning and meant you'd never have to feel helpless again._

But then, as Ray walked into the workshop and remember the A.T.O.M. suit had been destroyed, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.

 _I'm helpless._


End file.
